Opera time table W38/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Delay of the opera start due to longer maintenance + 25 min Opera time table 14.09.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:22 Server check and updates 00:50 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 03:29 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 04:50 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 07:13 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 09:03 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 11:01 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 12:32 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 13:55 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 15:39 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 17:25 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 20:01 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 22:02 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 15.09.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:52 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 02:42 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 03:24 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 05:56 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 08:29 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 10:16 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 12:42 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D 14:19 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 16:30 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 18:44 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 21:16 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 22:53 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 16.09.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:02 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 03:17 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 05:06 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 05:52 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:49 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 09:35 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 10:54 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 12:25 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 14:32 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 15:46 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 18:28 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 20:58 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 23:38 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 17.09.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:13 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 03:16 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 05:11 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 07:01 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 08:47 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 10:17 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 13:00 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 15:48 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 17:50 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 19:32 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 22:55 Viktor Ullmann - Der Sturz des Antichrist (1995) CPO (D) - 1st recording 18.09.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:41 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 02:47 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 05:27 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 10:00 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 14:14 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 16:15 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 17:31 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 20:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 22:32 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 19.09.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:52 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 03:13 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 05:17 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 07:29 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 09:17 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 11:56 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 14:23 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:48 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 19:01 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 22:08 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 20.09.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:12 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 04:13 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:14 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 10:32 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 13:09 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 15:52 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 18:26 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 19:17 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 23:11 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 38/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015